


Reflections and Revelations

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy reacts differently to Xander doing the spell, Buffy reflects on what she did and how she feels about it; things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections and Revelations

'Oh God, just kill me now,' Xander thought as he lay on his bed, the familiar strains of Patsy playing.

When he'd asked Amy to do that spell, he hadn't thought….But that was the problem wasn't it? At least it was according to Giles. He didn't think about the consequences. He just wanted Cordelia to feel as bad as he had. How they'd ended up dating, if that's what sneaking kisses in broom closets was called, was anyone's guess.

It was the Hellmouth's way of fucking with him, he was sure. Make him have feeling for his worst enemy. Okay, that wasn't true about Cordy; Angel or rather Angelus was his worst enemy. He'd just loathed Cordelia Chase with a fiery passion for all of his life. He'd hated everything she'd stood for, power, popularity and privilege, nothing he had.

Yet they'd kissed and oh God what kisses! It had been worth sneaking around Willow's back for those kisses. Willow. His best friend or he hoped she still was. Finding her in his bed had been majorly wiggy and the way she acted….He went into deep denial mode instantly. This was Willow. She'd never forgive him. Ever. Well maybe in a month or so. Oz had been surprisingly understanding about the whole thing.

The wiggiest part, or the best depending on how he looked at it, was Buffy. She forgave him, thanked him even, for not going there. But he had, if only for a split second. But he'd experienced an eternity in that time. To have Buffy see him as something other than her 'Xander shaped friend' was his dream, his hope. He still remembered saving her, the feel of his lips on hers. The dance when she'd come back from L.A. and the coldest shower of his short life. He remembered every little touch, every hug she'd ever given him. He would love Buffy for the rest of his life, no matter how long that was.

He didn't think he could have stopped her. She was the Slayer. She has stopped him when he'd been possessed, for which he eternally blessed the fates. But if Amy hadn't interrupted, who knows. It would have been endless wet dreams come true, but it would have meant nothing. But he kept thinking about it, kept wondering, what if.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The spell had been weird for everyone, but especially for Buffy. She had always put Xander squarely in the friend's column. Not so much anymore. While under the spell she had thought he was the greatest man ever and now released from it, she was thinking about that, a lot.

She thought about what had gone on in the library, her near seduction of him. She'd nearly succeeded too. He'd told her no, not like that, which, at the time, had meant nothing to her. Now she recognized it for what it was, Xander being the gentleman.

She knew he had a crush on her, but had ignored it from the start. Today she thanked the fates he wasn't like other boys who would have taken advantage of the situation. Even when he was seeing Cordy, she knew his heart wasn't in it. He would be stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Cordy never had a chance. And poor Will, it would never be her, despite her best efforts.

It would take a while for their friend to forgive Xander. But it would happen, Buffy knew, because they had been best friends forever. For Will and Xand to go a day without talking would take an apocalypse, which the Hellmouth had plenty of, so they'd be speaking in no time at all.

What really had Buffy thinking was her reaction to all this. She kept thinking of Xander, not just as her friend, but with romantic possibilities, which she didn't need to do right now. Xander had always been there for her, he'd even saved her, brought her back to life. She'd never really thanked him for that. She couldn't stop thinking about him, couldn't help but wonder.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
So Buffy had danced with him, even after everything that had happened. That had been the best, was better than the 'sexy' dance. Almost. She and him and Will had left the Bronze, arms linked, talking happily. Surprisingly it hadn't taken a month for Will to forgive him, which was cool.

Of course all that was rendered pointless when he found out Angelus had been her room. She had come *this* close to dying. The part of him that remembered his soldier training wanted to find Dead Boy, crossbow or stakes at the ready. But lucky for Xander, his sense of self preservation won out. He offered to help Giles find a spell to revoke the invitation, if it meant keeping Buffy, and Will he belatedly remembered, safe, he'd read until his eyes bled  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
She'd been seriously wigged to find the picture on her bed. How could this be the same vampire? Had she really known Angel? Ever? She was beginning to think she hadn't. Add to her troubles the whole Giles and Jenny thing. They'd been happy until she'd gotten with the smoochies. Now Giles was siding with her, even though she could see he was miserable.

When she told everyone about Angel, she could see how worried, scared and angry Xander was. She found herself caring about how he felt. When he called her "Watcher's Pet" she could not only see the teasing in his eyes, but the love as well. She could really fall for him, but look at what had happened the last time. So she'd keep her feelings to herself, she didn't want to hurt Xander, she cared too much for him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The conversation with Willow had been going well until she had gone silent.

"Willow?"

"Buffy? Can I come over and spend the night?"

"Um, sure. Why the sudden need for girls night?"

"I'll explain when I get there, 'kay?"

"Yeah, okay. Be careful getting here."

"Mom will drive me. See you soon, Buff."

"See ya, Will."

Buffy hung up and went to tell her mom about Willow's visit. She was getting really good at the lying; the conversation about Angel had proven that. She continued to wonder if Giles was right about keeping her mom in the dark. It only left her more vulnerable and Buffy wasn't sure she needed a repeat of what happened in L.A. No thank you, a trip to insanoville was not on the menu.

When she heard the car, she looked out to see Will waving goodbye to her mom. Buffy opened the door and Will practically flew inside. They made it to the bedroom before Willow started to freak out. Angelus had left another calling card. When she calmed down and went to change into PJ's, Buffy rooted around in her chest of supplies and got busy. Soon there was garlic everywhere, they had stakes and crosses at the ready.

"Thanks for having me over Buffy. Especially on a school night and all."

"No problem, hey, sorry about your fish."

"Oh it's okay. We really hadn't had time to bond yet. Although for the first time, I'm glad my parents didn't let me have a puppy."

They fell silent. Buffy was never more glad that Xander hated Angel. He'd never invited the vampire in. Actually she was pretty sure Angel had no idea where Xander lived.

"Buffy, is Xander safe? Giles too?"

"Giles can handle himself, I don't remember if Angel's ever been there. And Xand? Perfectly safe, I doubt Angel knows or cares where he lives."

"Good to know," Willow sighed. "What's going on between you two anyway?"

"Me and Xander? Nothing. We're friends."

"Buffy, please. He's been in love with you forever. It's one of the reasons he never saw me. Not that I want him to anymore, cause Oz and all."

"He's in love with me? It's just a crush, one I thought he was over. He knows I'll never...."

"But you do."

"What?" Buffy looked at Willow like she was crazy.

"You've been different ever since the love spell. You keep sneaking looks at him when you think no one else is looking. You're starting to wake up and smell the hottie aren't you?"

Buffy cringed a little at her own words being used against her. She might as well tell Will, there was resolve face.

"Yeah. Are you okay with that? Cause you and Xand have this...thing I'll never have."

"Are you kidding? My two best friends together? That would be way cool. Go, carpe Xander."

"Fish him?"

"Seize him silly. You told me that once. You two are so right for each other, way better than...."

"I know, Will. Thanks," Buffy hugged her and they sat in silence again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angelus had visited Will last night. Xander could just kick himself for not being there for her. He'd gone home early from research. He'd looked through so many books in Latin, he thought he might starting to understand it. But then they ran into Giles who said he found a disinvite spell. Damn him! Xander wanted to be there to help, but Will had reminded him about Cordy letting Angel into her car and he felt he owed his ex at least the courtesy of not getting killed while on the road.

When he'd gotten home, the phone was ringing. His mom was passed out at the kitchen table, his dad nowhere to be seen. He hastily picked it up, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?"

"Xander? It's Mrs. Summers, Buffy's mom?"

His mind raced. Angelus. They hadn't been able to do the spell in time.

"Is Buffy okay?"

"She's, well fine isn't the right word. She's here with Willow, who gave me your number. She thought you should know. Mr. Giles just called. There's been an incident. One of your teachers, Miss Calendar, is dead."

Angelus had gone after Giles. Bad move. By hurting Giles, the vampire had signed his own death sentence. There was no doubt in Xander's mind that Buffy would kill Angelus now.

"Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up and grabbed a few stakes he kept hidden, just in case. He left the house, running as fast as he could to be there for Buffy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Xander arrived in Cordy's car, he'd run into her on the way, he knew Buffy wasn't going to say no to free transportation. They all drove to Giles' place, which was deserted. They all ducked under the yellow police tape. The room was filled with roses, wine set out on the table. Poor Giles must have thought Jenny was waiting to seduce him. Xander watched as Buffy climbed the stairs. He half wanted to follow, but the anger in her eyes stopped him. When she came back down, Willow pointed out that the weapons were gone.

"So Giles is gonna try to kill Angel then?"

"Well it's about time somebody did."

"You're right," she replied.

"Thank you. Wait. I am?" He'd noticed that Willow agreed with both of them.

"Yes, but there's only one thing wrong with Giles' little revenge scenario."

"And what's that?"

"It's gonna get him killed."

Buffy left the three of them stunned. Xander knew where she was going. He told Cordy to get Willow home safely and followed Buffy. Of course they ended up at the factory. She went in despite the flames and Xander weighed the pros and cons of following when Buffy came out, helping Giles. He watched their exchange from the shadows, a little surprised that Buffy hit Giles. But seeing both of them cry and hold onto each other made his heart ache. They had a bond he would never understand. How could a normal guy like him compete with something like that?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was just a little sick. Slayer healing should be kicking in any minute.

"Achoo!" Dammit.

Then she heard a rustling in the bushes. Just Xander and Willow. Then Angelus attacked, damn the Hellmouth! She felt weak suddenly and Xander was pulling her ex off of her and then she was being carried. Strong arms, warm arms, a voice of concern, Xander's voice.

The vampires! No, she couldn't stay, they would win! She needed to leave, to stop the bad vampires. She vaguely registered the looks of concern from Giles and her mom. But Xander's really got to her, those big brown puppy dog eyes, worried about her. His voice was tinged with worry as he told her to get better.

The next day with the dreams and everything she didn't have time to waste, everyone was on board with finding out what she had seen. Even Cordy helped, which was weird but apparently she and Xand were friendly again and she stuck around because who else could she talk to about all the things she knew. Buffy didn't care why, she was just glad for the extra help.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Angelus strolled in whistling and carrying flowers. Xander immediately got up and faced him down.

"Visiting hours are over." 'Oh, God. What was he doing? Was he suicidal?

"Well I'm pretty much family."

"Yeah. Why don't you come back during the day? Oh, gee, no, I guess you can't." Where the hell was all this coming from? Why had he decided to stay here? Oh, yeah, Buffy.

"If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond that you could stop me?"

"Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops…or the orderlies….But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?" 'Oh please don't say yes. Just go, now, please.

"Buffy's white knight. You still love her. It must just eat you up that I got there first."

White knight. Xander liked the idea of defending Buffy; he just wished he had a sword right about now. And he wasn't even gonna think about that last part, it hurt too much.

"You're gonna die. And I'm gonna be there."

Angel slapped the flowers at him and Xander automatically grabbed them.

"Tell her I stopped by," Angelus turned and left.

As the vampire disappeared, Xander heaved a sigh of relief before dumping the flowers in the trash and sitting down, his entire body shaking. He was doing this for Buffy. God let her get better, and soon.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Buffy, are you okay? Did Angel?" He looked up and down for bite marks definitely not thinking about how good she looked in those pajamas.

"No, We have to get to the basement."

Okay, whatever Buffy wanted, Buffy got. He glanced around and quickly opened the access door. He held her close, his brain on overdrive at being so close to her. But now was not the time to tell her. She was focused on the kids.

"You don't know how to kill this thing?" She was going to get hurt. She was sick and he should have stopped her and called Giles.

"I thought I might try violence."

"Good call." 'Good call? No bad! Sick Buffy, a demon thing only she and the kids could see. But they had reached the basement.

Buffy made an unsteady stumble/run towards the screams. Even sick, she was faster than he was, but Xander tried to keep up. Xander went into protective mode when he saw the kids and herded them away from the danger. Then he watched as Buffy attacked…nothing. Well obviously something cause he could hear her kicks and punches land.

Buffy had gotten angry when she'd seen it trying to kill Ryan. She kicked and pummeled it; this thing was responsible for Celia's death. It tried to do its thing to her, but she reached up, grabbed its head and gave a sharp twist. The bone breaking sounded loudly through the basement. She got up and looked down at it, satisfied.

"Buffy, are you okay?"

"Actually, I think I'm starting to feel better. Let's…" she lost her balance and fell into Xander. "Oh!"

Armful of Buffy, armful of sick Buffy. Xander put his arm around her, his brain already filing the feeling of her in his arms away.

"He'd dead, right? I mean I heard something snap."

"That would be his neck."

Xander slowly helped Buffy along. She was looking a little green. "You're not gonna yak on me, are ya?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later, in Buffy's room, he couldn't believe that's where he was, in her room, on her bed even. Play it cool, he kept telling himself, and on the outside he was. But on the inside he was shaking because Buffy in bed, next to him. This would fuel his fantasies for months.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So the ghost thing, not so much fun, Xander had decided. It was making everyone weird. Buffy was having visions, which made him worry. Giles thought the ghost was Miss Calendar, for no reasonable explanation whatsoever. And Willow, she just wanted to perform an exorcism. The whole arm in his locker thing was no picnic. Buffy grabbing at him was a nice bonus though. He wished she would ask him to the dance. Yeah like that was gonna happen.

The snakes were a barrel of laughs and for some reason he'd ended up in the back of an ambulance with Cordelia. Listening to her bitch he wondered what had possessed him to date her. But they'd become friends, which really made sense in a weird Hellmouthy kind of way.

But later, at Buffy's house, he caught her looking at him and his heart sped up just a little. He was a little worried about Willow's plan because the last time he'd been involved in magic, it had led to badness.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Buffy was wigged about the full blown surround sound visions she was getting. Whoever was giving them to her wanted her to stop whatever was going on. She was down with that plan; she had her fill of the obsessive love thing. The arm in Xander's locker was bad. All she could think of was saving Xander. He was almost all she thought of these days. Him and ways to kill Angel. Yeah she'd admitted to Willow that she saw him as more than just a friend. But the Hellmouth being what it was, she hadn't found the right time to tell him.

Giles seemed to thing the ghost was Jenny, but she knew better. Finding the yearbook and the news report made her wonder about this James guy. Why would he kill the woman he loved? Why was he sending her the visions? What was she supposed to do to stop him? Had the snakes been a warning? She was so confused. Maybe Willow's spell would work. She really hoped so.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
"He wants forgiveness," Buffy stated flatly.

They'd been lucky to escape the wasps unharmed. They were gathered at her house, trying to come up with some kind of plan.

"Yes, I imagine he does," Giles said. "He's doomed to, to kill Miss Newman over and over and over again, and…forgiveness is impossible."

Xander watched the interaction with concern. Obviously Buffy was identifying with the James, unable to forgive herself for the whole Angel/Angelus thing. He followed her into the kitchen, the others too deep in discussion to notice he was missing. When she took the flyer out of her pocket, Xander knew something was wrong. When she left, he continued to follow, all the way back to the school.

He was wigged when the wasps parted for her, but hurried through the gap before he could get stung. She was under the influence of the ghost. James needed her to fulfill his sick little fantasy. When she stopped in the hall, he ventured a quip.

"So, you couldn't stay away, huh? Needed to get a little studying in, eh, Buff? Buff?"

Buffy wanted to say something, wanted to tell Xander to run, but it was too late, James had control of her.

"You're the only one. The only person I can talk to."

"Well that's super swell, Buff, but shouldn't we be getting out of here, like, now?"

"You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over."

Xander was confused. What the hell was she talking about? But then he felt something weird, as if something was inside his body. He took a step towards Buffy, but the words coming from his mouth weren't his own.

"I just want you to be able to have some kind of normal life. We can never have that, don't you see?"

They continued to play out James and Grace's last night, unable to stop the tragedy from happening. Until the gun appeared. Buffy was screaming inside. She didn't want to hurt Xander; she needed to tell him how she felt. Xander started running. She followed him until they were out on the balcony. She choked at the fear on Xander's face.

She pointed the gun at him. In the back of her mind, the small part of her that was still Buffy yelled "No!" But James was her, he was in control. He pointed the gun, seeing Grace, only Grace; not the young man who held her spirit.

Xander was shaking, or actually Grace was, but he could feel her fear. Seeing the gun in Buffy's, no James' hand, scared him. He was going to die and so was Buffy. He'd never get to tell her how he felt. He was going to die a virgin, oh God.

The hammer cocked the sound echoing around the balcony. James aimed it right at the heart. Buffy fought, tried to get through somehow. As James pulled the trigger, she tugged and his arm shifted, the bullet grazing Xander's arm.

He was hit! It hurt! The pain, so hot. He collapsed, passed out for a moment. He briefly registered that Buffy, no James, had left. Grace nudged him, urged his body to get up. They had to stop James, end the cycle of violence. He got up, made his way to the music room. Grace recognized the song, bringing tears to Xander's eyes.

Oh God, Buffy, no James, was going to do it. Better let Grace finish this, do what she wanted, it was the only way. He couldn't lose Buffy, not now, not ever. He let the scene play out, a silent observer.

"Grace!"

"Don't do this."

"But-but I killed you."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief to that Xander was okay, except for the blood on his arm…

"It was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"Oh, it is my fault. How could I…."

"Shhh. I'm the one who should be sorry, James. You thought I stopped loving you. But I never did. I loved you with my last breath."

Buffy could feel James' grief. Hearing those words from Xander's lips twisted and turned in her head, spinning everything into perspective. James let out a few sobs as Grace/Xander stepped closer, pulling James/Buffy into an embrace.

The words from Grace were ones he wished he could say to Buffy without stumbling or making a complete fool of himself. As Buffy let out a sob, he/Grace stepped closer bringing her into his arms. God, she felt so good, so right in his embrace.

"Shhh, no more tears."

And with that Grace leaned up to kiss James; or was it Xander leaning down to kiss Buffy? It didn't matter as the two couples held each other closer, tighter, the kiss continuing. A light from above enveloped them, the spirits of James and Grace leaving their hosts. They kept kissing until oxygen became an issue. Xander looked into her eyes, hoping against hope; Buffy looked at him with a new appreciation for what Cordy had given up.

"Buff…."

"Shhh," she placed a finger on his lips. "Its okay, Xand."

Then she moved to kiss him again.

When she kissed him, on her own, he could have sworn he'd died and gone to heaven. Buffy was kissing him. Willingly. He was kissing her back, pouring all his desire and love into that single act, just in case it was his last. When the broke apart, he seemed to have regained his voice.

"Buffy, are you sure? I mean, I'm just your Xander shaped friend, aren't I?"

"You're way more than that, Xand. You are my hero, my white knight, my best friend. It just took me a while to see what's been plain to everyone else."

"But, Willow and Angel and…."

"And nothing. Ever since the love spell, I've been thinking about you and me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Will knew that something was going on. We had a big heart to heart about it. She's got Oz now. She'll always love you in the friends kinda way, but she told me I should carpe diem."

"Have fish?" he was confused.

"No, seize the day. This whole thing with James and Grace just kinda sped things up. So now I'm seizing. Do you think we could maybe…?"

"Buffy, I've wanted you to say something like that from the moment I fell off my skateboard. But what about Angel?"

"He's as good as dust. He isn't Angel and maybe he never really was. I was stupid and foolish to ever think it could work. Can you ever forgive me?"

"If it means being with you, yeah, Buff…I…."

"Just kiss me, Xander."

"Yes, ma'am." He sketched a salute, pulled her close and proceeded to follow orders.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Buffy was dating him. He must be dead. Xander Harris was dating the girl of his dreams so the only logical explanation was that he died and was in heaven now. Naturally not everyone believed it either, as evidenced by a member of the swim team hitting on Buffy. To which she responded by breaking his nose. But all of the team were acting like jerks lately. Just because they'd won the state semi-finals.

This was the topic of discussion today. Remains, human remains had been found on the beach. The remains of Doug McAlvy, former swim team member. All that was left of him was skin, big time ewww.

"This doesn't make any sense," Buffy remarked.

"Yeah the skin's the best part."

"Any demons with high cholesterol?"

Giles gave her a glare. Xander was secretly pleased he'd not been on the receiving end of it and that Buffy had made with the funny. He was rubbing off on her. When he went to get a drink, he ran into Cameron, the jock who'd hit on Buffy. They'd bantered or a bit, Xander was glad he hadn't fainted. Then he heard the scream.

Running to check it out, he couldn't see Cameron. There was a weird smell; he followed his nose to the source. Skin, human skin, just ripped off the body and still steaming. He suppressed the urge to yak and started to back away. When the creature appeared, Xander screamed and ran like a girl.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Buffy and Willow came up with the theory of someone going after the swim team. Buffy nearly giggled at how eager her best friend was at the prospect of questioning Jonathan. She assigned herself the task of protecting Gage Petronzi, the next best swimmer on the team. When Angelus attacked him and rejected him, her mind raced. Something to discuss with Willow tomorrow.

At the pool the next afternoon, she sat with Will and Cordy. Buffy brought up the attack as they watched Gage swim and then stop to wave at Buffy.

"So he spit it out? I thought Angel liked blood?"

"Maybe his eyes were too big for his stomach," Willow suggested.

"Or maybe there was something in Gage's blood that Angel didn't like, say for example, steroids."

They all thought about that for a moment.

"That would explain the behavioral changes."

"And their winning streak," Cordy pointed out.

"So any luck with the…" Buffy trailed off as someone came out of the locker room.

Her eyes swept slowly up from the long trim legs to the red Speedo (hello!) to the tight flat stomach to the hairless chest.

"Oh now that's…."

She reached his face.

"Xander!"

When he walked out with a confidence he really didn't have, Xander wondered what the hell had possessed him to do this. Then he heard Buffy's voice and saw all three of them standing there eyes wide and mouths open. He grabbed a kickboard and lamely tried to hide himself behind it.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Shh, I'm undercover."

"Not under much," smirked Cordy.

"I tried out for the team, I made it. I did it because I figured that way I can keep an eye on Gage and the others when Buffy can't."

Before they could continue the coach yelled his name. He backed away, tossed the kickboard aside and went to join the other swimmers. Buffy just kept staring, a little in awe.

"I'm dating a member of the Sunnydale High swim team," she smiled proudly.

Later in the locker room, Xander was finished getting dressed, but he stayed behind, hidden by lockers, to keep an eye on Gage. Buffy was waiting for both of them outside. He watched as Gage started to sniff the air. Xander recognized the smell, fish creature. Then Gage screamed.

Buffy came running in and they both watched in horror as Gage's skin started cracking and peeling off. Suddenly all the skin opened up, fell away, revealing a creature underneath. A growl and a second creature appeared from nowhere. Buffy charged in, kicking and punching. Xander tried to help, but was knocked aside. He watched as Buffy fought, but the two creatures were overwhelming and she was also knocked aside. They escaped down a grate. Xander got up, helped her and they both made their way to the library.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh God! He was going to die! No, worse, he was going to be a fish guy! Xander paced the library, his friends and girlfriend looking on. With the discovery of swimmers equaled creature, they'd done some digging. Willow had figured out there must have been something in the steroids to change the swimmers. So, he was finding-out guy. What he'd found was the steroids were in the steam of the sauna. Which he had partaken of, three times. Giles made mention of an antidote, but Xander wasn't fully processing.

"I'm gonna have a little talk with our coach. Somehow I doubt all he's been giving these boys is inspiration," Buffy said.

"I'm coming with," Xander replied, following her.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Obviously he didn't follow fast enough because there she was, in the water, surrounded by the creatures. There was a scuffle and Xander's voice calling for her to grab his hand. She crouched, briefly going under water, before springing upwards and grabbing his hand. He pulled her out and held her close. When the coach tried to lunge for them, they moved and he fell in, the fish guys attacking right away. Later when Giles told them there was no sign of them, neither Buffy nor Xander really cared.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Let's see. I gotta take a make-up chem test at three. And then I'm meeting some of the guys for plasma transfusions at five. It's turned into quite the busy afternoon."

"The fun never stops with you, does it?" Cordy said.

"No and let us never speak of this again, you promised," he said as they all got up when the bell rang.

Cordy and Will just rolled their eyes before going to class. He was left alone in the hall with Buffy. The both had a free period. As the bell rang again and the hall was empty, Xander turned to ask Buffy a question, seeing the wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Buffy...."

She just grabbed his hand and pushed him into the nearest broom closet.

"Buff, not that this brings back good memories, but what the hell..." he was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"I had a dream about you last night, in the Speedos, couldn't wait to get my hands on you."

"Oh," was all he could say before she attacked his mouth.

This was way better that anything with Cordy. Her hands started pulling at his shirt, working their way under it, her nails scraping at his nipples. He grabbed her ass, pulling her closer. Buffy whimpered, but continued her assault. He moved his hands upwards, under her top, and then he was cupping her breasts. Just as his brain was processing the fact that he was holding Buffy breasts; there were hands, in new places.

"Buffy!"

"I want this, I want you, Xand," she whispered, unbuttoning his pants and fondling him.

Well he'd be stupid to say no to that. So he pushed her bra up and fondled her, bringing a moan to her lips. She pushed him back against some boxes, making him sit down. She pulled him free of his boxers, both of them breathing hard now. Xander thanked as many gods as he could remember that Buffy was wearing a skirt. Then he reached under it and suppressed a groan when he found that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He was *this* close to losing his virginity when the bell rang.

"Shit!" Buffy swore.

She tucked him back in, straightened herself out.

"I gotta go, Xand. I can't miss class or Snyder will have my head. I'm really sorry. Rain check?"

He barely nodded as she kissed him and bounced out of the closet. He was going to have to skip French before he could leave. Oh well, it wasn't like he was ever going to use it in real life. But he was keeping the Speedos, never knew when they might come in handy.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I want you to get a message to Angel for me. Tell him I'm done waiting. I'm taking the fight to him."

The vamp charged her, but Buffy was ready. She grabbed him, pushed him to the ground and plunged the stake home.

"Alright I'll tell him myself."

She walked to a gravestone, reached down with a hand. Xander grabbed it, rubbing his neck.

"You know, you don't have to patrol with me."

"Yeah, I do, Buff. I love you and I worry about you going up against Angel alone."

"I want it over with."

"I know, but I'm still allowed to worry."

"We better go. I haven't even started studying for finals yet."

"Oh yeah, finals! Why didn't you let me die?"

"Cause I love you too, silly. Look on the bright side; it'll all be over soon."

She took his hand and they walked out, talking happily, completely unaware that they were being watched.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Willow found the floppy disk, it was partially melted. She tried to get some information off of it, but was unsuccessful. It was probably just more lesson plans anyway.

Later that night while on patrol Buffy kept an eye out. She thought she heard something and spun around only to be faced with her sister Slayer, Kendra.

"You know, polite people call before they jump out of the bushes and attack you."

"Just testing your reflexes."

"So what brings you to Sunnydale? No, let me guess. Your watcher informed you dat a very dark power is about to rise in Sunnydale."

"Dat's about it."

"Well, I'll be ready. I'm riding a winning streak right now. I've got you, my Watcher, a witch and my boyfriend by my side. We'll be good."

"I thought your boyfriend might be da reason for the dark power. Dat's what my Watcher thought."

"Obviously the Watcher gossip line isn't up to speed. Me and Angel, kaput. He's dust next time I see him. Right now I'm dating…."

"Buffy! There you are. Giles sent me to tell you that, uh," Xander pulled up as he saw Kendra. "Never mind, I see you know. Good to see you again, Kendra," he said before kissing Buffy on the cheek.

"Kendra, I believe you've already met my boyfriend, Xander."

She just looked at the two of them, stunned.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So you're sure this was the tomb of Alfalfa?"

"Acathala. And yes, the information from Kendra's Watcher seems conclusive."

Buffy looked at the sword Kendra had brought with her. She picked it up, examined it.

"Does he know how to activate the vortex?"

"I don't know precisely. I may have some information...." Giles started.

"Then we get you to a safe place, I don't need to lose you." Buffy had lost one Watcher; she wasn't going to lose another. Her bond with Giles was deeper than that with Merrick and she didn't know if she could live if he died. "I hit the mansion tomorrow. Kendra, you're with me. Willow, I need you and Xander to keep Giles safe. Go to Xander's house. Put up some protection spells, just stay out of the way. Angelus is going down," she stated, twirling the sword in her hands.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Xander wasn't completely convinced that this was a good idea. Giles had protested that he could take care of himself, but Willow had put on her resolve face and threatened him with magical bindings. Giles had relented, but insisted they go to his flat; it had better supplies for magical protection. Once there, Willow double checked that Angel's invite had been revoked before setting up wards and other magical things Xander didn't fully comprehend.

When she and Giles gathered up books and sat down to discuss Willow's burgeoning talent, he saw his chance. He grabbed a crossbow from Giles' weapons chest and snuck out, heading for the mansion. When he got there, there was no sign of either Slayer. The closer he got the more scared he became. The sounds of a fight drifted towards him and he ducked between two curtains, taking in the scene before him.

Kendra was taking on Drusilla, with much hair pulling involved. Buffy was attacking Angelus with the sword and the vampire was at the moment successfully holding her off with an axe. Where was Spike? Xander saw the bleached blond trying to sneak out.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Spike turned and that was all the opportunity Xander needed. The crossbow was aimed perfectly and he pressed the trigger. The stake flew across the room, penetrating Spike's undead heart. He exploded into dust and Drusilla screamed.

"My Spike!"

Kendra used the distraction to drive her stake home and the seer was no more. Angel stopped at the destruction of his childe, giving Buffy an opening. She swung the sword low, cutting into his legs. As he fell to his knees, she braced for a final blow before making a final quip.

"Guess it wasn't true love after all, Angel."

She pivoted, sweeping the sword in a graceful arc, beheading her ex-lover. Dust exploded everywhere, leaving her coughing and waving her hand in front of her face. She looked up to see Xander standing by her side, worried.

"I thought I told you to watch Giles."

"Needed to be here, good thing I was," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," she replied, kissing him.

They stayed like that for a while. Kendra cleared her throat and they broke apart.

"So, guess we should call Giles, he'll know what to do with Stony over there," Xander pointed to Acathla.

"Yeah, and then back to studying, finals tomorrow," Buffy reminded him.

"Are you sure we can't open that vortex to hell?"

Buffy laughed.


End file.
